


'Climb, Glide, Plunge' Updates

by TheStrangestOfThings



Series: The Climb, Glide, Plunge Books [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: not really much to say here, you should probably read the old climb glide plunge first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangestOfThings/pseuds/TheStrangestOfThings





	1. Rebooting...

Hello all, it's Strange.

 

I'm here to tell you that basically, I'm starting this story over. I'm rewriting it completely and adding more conflict and having a more well-developed plot by suggestion of my beta reader. I'm going to be putting a lot more time into editing and planning this time around, and I will begin to post the newer version ASAP. I'll leave the original 4 chapters here for future readers so that they (as well as you all reading this as it comes out) can see the changes that I've decided to make. 

 

Thank you guys for your support on my first try at this story, and I hope you'll love the new version as much as (maybe even more than) the old.

 

~ Strange


	2. Update: 8.31.17

Hey y'all, it's Strange here!

I've decided that I'll keep you guys pretty regularly updated with progress on how my new story is coming along, as well as some sneak peeks and tidbits. :)

 

Things to Start:

\- Character sheets for Tony and the Reader

\- Writing Chapter 2

((PSA - I'm keeping Chapter 1, with some pretty major edits, however, but I'm  _completely_  rewriting everything else))

 

Things I Need to Finish:

\- Character sheet for a new mystery character (they're not included in the tags) :)))

((Feel free to take a guess at who this is in the comments - I could keep a tally of guesses maybe?))

\- The entire plotline ((hoooo boi))

 

Things I Have Finished:

\- Chapter 1

 

Another PSA: I don't know if any of you guys read the previous chapter when it was still like this, but for a short while, I was contemplating making this story a romance between the Reader and Tony. I have decided - and this is  **final**  - that this will  _not_ be a romance of any kind. I have been made aware that my previous writing style practically  _dripped_  romance, and I will be making an effort to fix that this time around. I figured that it would be better if I left romance to another story and kept this one as a pure origin for the Reader, which was what I intended with this story anyway.

 

Anyway, I won't be posting anything until I have finalized the plotline and am fairly far into the writing process. I want to be sure of my story this time around so that you guys are getting the best writing I can possibly give.

 

<3 ~ Strange 


End file.
